Death Note Next Generation
by Tancredfan
Summary: A force stronger and worse then Kira has come and is killing over 40 people a day. Shizuko, Light's kid; Oaka, L's kid; and Rin, Near's kid, must team up together to stop them....if their parents let them....


Near looked up from his toy train when he heard a knock on the door. "He's early," he muttered to himself and stood up. "Stay here, Rin."

Rin spun around on her spinny chair and nodded. "Okay daddy," she said and got quiet when Near got near (-_-'') the door. When he opened the door, Rin jumped up when she heard someone familiar. "L!" she shouted and ran over.

"Shh…" Near said and put a finger to his lips. Rin nodded and grabbed Near's hand, watching as L stepped into the house. "You're early…"

"Yes," L said and looked down at the sleeping kid that was in his arms. "I decided to come while it was still pretty empty. Don't want people to be suspicious…"

"True," Near sighed. "So you're going to leave him today?"

L nodded. "I have to go somewhere tomorrow and I don't think he'd like to go to another new place," he said.

Rin tugged Near's hand gently and asked, "What's in his arms? Is it another kid? Why is he bringing him here?" Near looked at Rin but L cut in.

"It's okay," L said with a smile. "It's okay to be curious at that age... Yes, it's a kid. I need to bring him here so he's safe…"

"Oh," Rin said and looked at the ground. "Why does he need to be safe then? Shouldn't he be safe with you?"

"That's the problem," Near said and grabbed L's son when he was handed to him. "Oaka might not be safe being on the move all the time at such a young age. That's why he's coming here."

Rin smiled and let her hand drop to her side. "So he's like an adopted brother!" she said quietly. Near nodded and looked at L again.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yeah," L said and frowned. "I'll come back soon. Be good to Near, Oaka…"

Near and Rin watched as L walked out of the house and closed the door behind him. "Let's go find a room for Oaka," Near said after a few moments. Rin nodded and ran up the stairs, quickly running into a different room.

"This one's empty!" she called down. Near followed Rin up the stairs and looked into the room that she was in.

"It's good," he said and set Oaka on the white bed that was in there.

"He looks tired," Rin noted when she saw the black lines under Oaka's eyes. "Is he getting enough sleep?"

Near forced himself not to let out a small laugh. "I don't think he's tired," he said. "Oaka just looks like L. Let's go, it's time for dinner."

---

A few hours later, Oaka rolled over and looked at the white walls, silent and still. "Where am I?" the four year old asked and blinked when he heard a gasp.

"Daddy! He's awake!" a white haired girl said excitedly. She opened the door all the way and walked in. Oaka didn't even bother looking at her. He just continued to stare at the walls.

"Rin, be quiet!" Near said and walked in behind his daughter. "You're going to scare him." Rin closed her mouth when she was about to say something and walked over to the bed.

"Why am I here?" Oaka asked quietly. He was almost in tears now; the last time he was awake, he had been asleep on the couch with his father next to him. Near walked over and picked Oaka up off the bed.

"You're at my house," he said and Oaka instantly knew who he was. He had never seen Near in real life but he had heard L talk with him through the computer. "And you're here for special reasons. I'll tell you when you're older…"

Oaka frowned and looked at the ceiling, now forcing the tears back. "How come I didn't know about this?" he asked.

Rin opened her mouth but Near looked at her and she shut up. "Sorry," she said quietly. "I'm just excited…"

"That's okay," Near said to his kid and set Oaka back on the bed. "Do you want to play with something?"

Oaka thought for a moment and watched as Rin's eyes lit up. "I might have someone to play with now!" he heard her say quietly. "Sure," he said after a while and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He turned and jumped off the bed, almost falling forward.

"Come on!" Rin said and grabbed Oaka's hand. She ran out of the room, almost dragging Oaka along, and went a few doors down the hall. When they got into her room, she let go of his hand and crouched low enough to where she could look almost directly at a toy robot.

"These are really cool," Oaka said and looked at the toy robot. "I only have a bunch of blocks…" As the two played, Near looked into the room.

'Maybe this will be easier then I thought,' he thought and walked down the stairs. He jumped to the side when both kids ran down the stairs with different toys in their arms. They where saying things to eachother as they ran, but it was probably about the robot (it seemed like it was everyone's favorite toy these days.).

------------

Light grinned and watched a blonde haired girl walk towards the black note book on his desk. 'Good girl,' he thought and continued to write what he was writing. He watched Shizuko out of the corner of his eyes and waited until the right moment. 'Don't freak out on me…'

The blonde girl grabbed the note book and flipped through the pages, not even bothering to look at the instructions. "What's with this book?" she asked Light. She looked at her father but screamed when she saw a Shinigami. "DAADDD!!!"

Light burst out into laugher at his kid's screaming. "Shizuko, calm down," he said and grabbed her by the middle. He turned around and looked at the Shinigami that was standing behind him. "Look, it's Ryuk. Remember the stories I told you a few years ago? About the Shinigami who were the death gods?"

Shizuko took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah…" she whispered.

"Light, you just /now/ give her the Death Note?" Ryuk asked and stepped backwards.

"Duh," Light said. "It would freak her out if she was younger. I thought that six was a good age."

----

"Okay," Near said and held up two juice boxes. "I've got orange and apple-" He was cut off before he finished the question.

"Apple!" Rin shouted happily. "Huh..? Oaka, what's wrong?"

Oaka had his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around them. "N…nothing," he said quickly. "Nothing's wrong…"

Near frowned and handed a juice box to Rin. "Oaka," he said. "It's okay to say if something's bothering you…." Rin sucked down the juice and watched as Oaka almost fell over when he released his knees.

"I'm just sad…" he muttered and took the juice box that Near handed him. "I was asleep, and the next time I woke up I was in that other room… It's just weird and scary…"

"It can always be scary when you wake up in a place that's a stranger to you," Rin said and pushed her train forward. She didn't see why the kid was so sad; it seemed like he was having fun a few moments ago! Maybe he was homesick? That was a logical reason she thought. "Uh! Daddddd! He's crying!! Please stop cryingg!"

Oaka rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand again and stood there.

"Do you want to go back up to the room you were in earlier?" Near asked. He grabbed the kid again and walked up the stiars, Rin following like a dog.

**Shinzu**: This is just a rough draft. :3 I might go back and delete it or make it better. Sorry there's not much Shizuko/Light... I'm just not good at Light.... SORRY IF I SCREWED UP NEAR! D:  
Rin belongs to my friend.


End file.
